


My Silent Tears

by HPfanonezillion



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Love, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Mockingjay. Finnick wakes up in the hospital. He doesn't remember how he got there. The pretty woman standing over him claims to be his wife, but he doesn't remember getting married. He remembers their fathers worked together and that they used to work with them during school breaks, but how did she go from that little girl to someone he obviously loved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought to myself, what if Finnick hadn't died that day? What if Katniss only thought she saw him decapitated? What if he was able to break away at the last moment and the explosion killed the mutts, but trapped him?
> 
> This is that idea. This is the story of the struggle Annie and Finnick go through as he recovers from his injuries and tries to regain all that he lost while also trying to move forward with his wife and the child they have on the way.
> 
> The title comes from the Within Temptation song Memories. Please go check it out as it is simply a beautiful song. And please, feel free to review and let me know what you think.
> 
> Happy reading!

His head pounded. His throat was drier than it had ever been in his life. There was light pressing in on his eyes. He groaned.

"Finnick?" a soft voice female asked from nearby.

He squinted open his eyes. A pretty woman with chestnut hair and brilliant green eyes leaned over him.

She smiled. "Hello, Finnick."

"I'll get the doctor." Another woman said from the other side of the room.

He looked toward the voice as a tall woman with brown hair swept out the door. He looked back at the woman smiling nervously at him. "Who are you?"

Her face fell. "I'm Annie." She said softly. "I'm your wife."

"Annie?" He closed his eyes again. "Annie? I know that name."

"Hello, Mr. Odair. I'm Marcus Michelson. I'm your doctor." He leaned over Finnick and shined a light in his eyes. "Do you know where you are?"

"Um…no."

"Do you know where you're from?"

"District Four." He said without hesitation.

"Do you know who you are? What you do professionally?"

"Finnick Odair. I don't work, but my father was a fisherman. One of his partners was named Cresta." He looked over at the woman still standing by his bed. "He had a daughter named Annie."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "Yeah, that's me."

The doctor smiled. "That's a start." He moved toward the end of the bed. "I'm going to check your reflexes." He lifted the blanket and poked the bottom of Finnick's foot.

He jerked it away. "Ow."

"Good." The doctor chuckled.

"I've been doing the exercises with him like they showed me." Annie said as she watched the doctor.

"I can tell. We'll still need to do some physical therapy for a while to get you back in shape" He walked back to the top of the bed. "Do you know what happened?"

Finnick shook his head.

Dr. Michelson explained, "You were in an explosion. You were buried under the rubble for almost three days. You had massive head trauma and there was a fear that you had spinal injuries. Thankfully there are none and you should be able to walk on your own soon. But because of the head injury, you've suffered some memory loss. We are going to try really hard to help you get those memories back. But I'll warn you, you may never get them all back."

Annie squeezed his hand. He looked over at her. She sniffed and turned her head away, wiping at her eyes.

"I've been asleep a while, haven't I?" He asked, looking back at the doctor.

"Almost two months."

He nodded. "You've been here the whole time?" He asked Annie.

"As soon as I was allowed."

"I'm so sorry I don't remember you." He whispered.

"I'll be back to check on you in a few hours. We'll get your therapy set up starting tomorrow." He looked down at his watch. "And it's about lunch time. I bet you're hungry." He patted Finnick's leg. "You rest up. Your wife can help you remember a few things, I'm sure."

As soon as he was out the door, the other woman came back. "Looking good, Odair."

He examined her for a while. "I know what you look like naked."

"Who doesn't?" She smirked. "But maybe your wife doesn't want to hear about all that."

"I don't remember your name." He admitted. "And I don't remember the circumstances of your nudity."

"I'm Johanna Mason. I'm one of your closest friends. And I used to help you out in your former life." She smiled. "I'll go spread the news to Katniss and the others. Leave you two alone to catch up." She put her hand on she stomach a moment and gave Annie a significant look. Then she left.

Annie sat down in a chair beside the bed. She leaned down and kissed his hand. "My name is Annie Cresta Odair." She said softly. "We were secret lovers for years because President Snow would have killed me if he found out. After the 75th Games, I was taken prisoner along with Johanna and Peeta Mellark. When I was back in District 13 with you, they orchestrated our wedding as a slap in the face to the Capitol. But it was the happiest day of my life."

"Annie…"

"I'll stop talking." She wiped away a tear.

"No, keep going." He patted her hand. "I like the sound of your voice."

She smiled and went on, "You were sent out here to fight. You were mostly just going to be used as propaganda. But I guess none of you could sit back when there was a chance you could save the world. We all thought you had all been killed. And I…" She turned her wrists over. "I tried to go with you. I didn't think I could live in a world without you. Primrose Everdeen found me. And she saved me. I was so mad."

He rubbed the scars on her wrists with his thumbs, but said nothing.

Annie went on, "And then we found out you were actually alive and I thanked her. Profusely. But then Katniss said she'd seen you taken by those Mutts and she thought you were dead. They went in search of your body as soon as the situation was under control." Her voice broke. "You were alive. Barely. I never gave up hope that you would get better. I couldn't. I had plenty of reasons." She sat back and put her hand on her stomach. "Finnick, I'm pregnant."

He stared at her in silence for a long time. Then he looked away. "I don't remember ever…"

"You will. I'll help you."

"The doctor said I might not remember things."

She squeezed his hand. "I'll do everything I can. And if you don't…then we'll make new memories. We're having a baby."

He turned his face back to her. "I don't want to sound rude or hurt your feelings, but I need some time alone."

She nodded. "I understand. A lot's going on. I just told you half your life story and you don't remember any of it." She got up and started moving away.

He squeezed her hand. "I remember when you were seven or eight, you fell off your dad's boat. He yelled at you because you knocked all the bait overboard when you fell. You ruined half a day's worth of work. He made you swim back to shore."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"I followed you. We sat on the beach for a while to dry off. As soon as the boats headed in for the day, you ran toward home because you knew he would be angry to see you there."

"That's a good start." She swallowed. "But I want you to remember the first time we made love. And the last. I want you to remember the things you said to me in the hovercraft when they took me out of the arena. I want you to remember swimming with me in the middle of the night. And the cave. I need you to remember the cave."

"None of these things mean anything to me, Annie."

"I know. But they used to. Hopefully they will again one day." She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I'll be back in a little while."

"Okay." He watched her leave and then lay back and stared at the ceiling.

He was starting to remember something he was ashamed of. A long string of women and a few men that he was intimate with. Money exchanging hands. And flashes of Annie always smiling sweetly. Did she know about that sordid part of his life?

He groaned in frustration. He couldn't remember. Would he ever be able to?

There was a knock on the door, bringing him out of his thoughts. A young woman with brown hair smiled slightly at him. "Hi."

He watched her a moment before he answered, "Hi."

"Johanna said you were awake."

"Obviously."

She took a couple steps in. "I won't keep you, I just wanted to see for myself."

"And who are you?"

"Katniss." She took a shaky breath. "I thought I saw you die. I guess my mind was playing tricks on me."

"I guess." He watched her for a while longer. "I never slept with you, did I?"

She chuckled. "No. You seemed like you wanted to at first. But your heart belongs to Annie. It always has." She walked over and put something on the tray beside his bed. "I got these for you."

"Sugar cubes?"

"You used to like them. And, um…" She pulled a length of rope out of her pocket. "Practice your knots, Odair. They helped in 13."

He took the rope from her and stared at it. "I don't think I remember any."

"Just try. For Annie." She turned and left the room without another word.

He held the rope in his hands. He crossed the ends together and threaded one end through the loop he'd made. He pulled the ends away from each other. He untied the simple knot and looked at it. He shook his head in frustration. Part of him knew he should be able to do more than that, but he couldn't remember.

A tray of food was brought in. He picked up his spoon and started eating. He stopped after a few bites and sighed. "At least I remember some things."

Annie returned not long after his tray was taken away. "How are you feeling?"

He shrugged.

She looked at his tray and smiled. "Sugar cubes?"

"A girl brought them for me. Katniss."

"Good. Do you remember eating them?" She sat down on the chair.

He shook his head. He picked one up and popped it in his mouth. He smiled.

"Starting to remember?"

"It's pleasantly familiar." He said softly. "Do you know how to tie knots?"

"A few. You were always able to do more than me."

He picked up the rope Katniss had brought him. "Will you show me some?"

"Sure." She stood.

He moved over on the bed and she sat down beside him. She wanted to press her face into his neck and snuggle close, but she knew he probably wouldn't be comfortable with that just yet. She pressed her shoulder and hip to his instead and she started out with the simplest knot she knew.

Finnick watched, transfixed, as she showed him the same knot a few times. He tried it himself and didn't fail too harshly. She told him how to fix it and he did. It still wasn't that great, but she promised him he'd only get better.

"You know this already. It's somewhere up here." She put her hand on his head. "We just have to let your brain heal so you can remember."

He nodded. "Will you show me some more?"

She took the rope back. For the next several hours they went back and forth. Annie demonstrated each one she knew a few times and then Finnick repeated the steps. He had trouble with most of the complicated ones. But the more they worked, the easier it came to him. By the time supper came, Annie only had to show him once before he felt comfortable trying it.

She sat back in the chair and watched him as he ate.

"You should go get something." He suggested.

"I will soon. I like that you're awake."

He smiled kindly. "I like that I am too."

"Have you remembered anything else?"

He looked down at his mashed potatoes and contemplated a moment. He looked over and asked, "Did you know how Snow used me?"

She nodded slowly.

"And you still love me?" He asked uncertainly.

"Of course. You did what you had to. You did it to help me. And you did it to gain information for the resistance."

"I'm so sorry." He looked back down at his plate. "That's not a legacy to leave behind."

"If not for you, I wouldn't still be here."

He swallowed. "I know."

"Hey, don't feel down on yourself." She put her hand on his arm. "I love you. There is nothing in this world that you could do that I wouldn't try to forgive you and understand why you did it." She stood and kissed his cheek. "I'll go find something to eat. But I'll be back."

"Are you going to stay the night here?"

"If you don't mind."

"You're becoming quite a familiar face to me, Annie. I'd feel more comfortable going to sleep with you here."

She combed her fingers through his hair. "Thank you. I haven't slept anywhere else since I've been here. They tried, but I refused." She kissed his cheek again and then walked out. "I'll be back." She called over her shoulder.

He smiled at her retreat. He could understand how he'd fallen in love with her to begin with. But he sensed there was something about herself that she was hiding from him. It lurked just under the surface. He saw it in the moments she went silent in the middle of a conversation and closed her eyes as tight as they would go.

Then he got a flash of something: Annie putting her hands over her ears and dissolving into tears and anguished cries. Why would she do that? What was wrong with Annie?

Would he ever remember?


	2. Chapter 2

Annie didn't sleep. She hadn't been able to for a while. Not since Finnick left for the Capitol the last time. She dozed here and there, but never really slept.

As Finnick actually slept this night, she could tell he was dreaming. His eyes fluttered behind his lids and his hands twitched. He mumbled something. And then he jerked awake.

She walked over. "Hey." She said softly. "It's okay."

He looked at her as she stood by the bed. He blinked a few times. "Annie?"

"Yes. It's me."

"I was dreaming of the arena."

"Your Games?"

He nodded.

"Well, you survived. There's nothing to worry about."

"And Snow is dead?"

"Yes. He finally succumbed to all the poison that had been killing him for all those years."

He watched her. "Are you okay?"

She gave a small laugh. "Why are you asking me that?"

"There's something in your eyes…" He lifted a hand and lightly touched her cheek. "And something in the back of my mind. I know there's something wrong with you. But I don't know what."

She took his hand and kissed his palm. "I'm a little crazy is all." She said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean?"

"I wish you could remember." She sat on the edge of the bed. "I see things that aren't there. I hear voices of people that don't exist. Sometimes I laugh at things that aren't funny to other people. Or sometimes just stare off into nothing, a darkness takes over. They've put me on some medication and it's helped a little. You talking to me, even though you don't remember who I am, that helps a lot. You used to take me out of it."

He squeezed her hand. "I'll keep trying for you, Annie."

"That's all I ask. I'm not giving up on you."

He lifted his hand and put it on her stomach. "How far along?"

She smiled and put her hand on top of his. "About four months."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"It's still so much to take in. I helped make this baby and I don't remember sleeping with you even once. But we were lovers for years?"

"Yes."

"Even though I was…hooking for Snow?"

"Yes." She watched him for a while.

He stared at the ceiling. "I don't even remember all of it and I feel so dirty. And why is it that I can remember being with them, but I can't even remember what it feels like to touch you?"

She leaned down and brushed her lips across his.

"Please don't." He turned his head away. "I know you're only trying to help, but I don't know if that will."

She sat back. Her eyes stung. "I'm sorry."

"And now I've hurt your feelings."

"You can't help it. You don't even know who I am. Why would you want to kiss me?" She got off the bed and hurried from the room.

"Annie." He called after her.

But she didn't turn. She walked until she came to the front doors of the hospital. Once outside, she leaned against the wall. A sob escaped her. And then another. She slid down the wall and put her face in her hands. Deep sobs shook her body.

"Annie?"

She looked up to find Peeta Mellark standing over her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, wiping her face.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk."

"I thought you'd be back in District 12."

He awkwardly sat down beside her. "They still have a few more things they want me to do around here."

She looked away and sighed. "I miss the sea. When I was having a bad day or I wasn't feeling well, the sea would comfort me in a way no person could. Except for Finnick. And he doesn't know who I am."

"I heard about that."

"The doctor said there's a chance he won't ever remember." She put her face in her hands again. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Hey." He placed a comforting hand on her back. "He just woke up. You never know how fast those memories will come back."

"You and Katniss—"

"Will work it out eventually. We're both going back to 12. I'll do what I can to keep healing myself. And I hope she does too. And that we can mend together."

"Do you still get the urge to kill her?"

"Yes." He said reluctantly. "But I've got tools to help fix that. Thanks to these people." He waved toward the hospital.

She nodded. "He remembered seeing Johanna naked."

Peeta laughed. "A lot of people have seen her naked. She'd be naked all the time if she could be. Don't be jealous of that."

She smiled through her tears. But then her face fell. "He remembers his time here. With all those other people."

"That was a large part of his life."  
"So am I." She shot back. "He married me. He loves me." She hugged herself. "He made a baby with me. All he remembers of me is when I was seven and I fell out of my dad's fishing boat."

"You just have to give him time, Annie. Talk to him. Tell him stories. I'm sure you can find a recording of your wedding. And eventually he'll remember everything."

"But the doctor said—"

"Stay positive. Do everything in your power to help him remember."

She nodded. "Patience, I guess."

"Yes. Exactly."

She stood and helped Peeta to his feet. "Go back to your room and try to sleep. I need to go check on Finnick."

"I think I'll get to leave in a couple days."

She nodded. "Okay."

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"I won't." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Thank you for being such a good friend, Peeta."

He patted her back. "Don't mention it."

She stepped away. "Good night, Peeta." She walked back inside.

Finnick was asleep when she walked back into his room. She stood by the bed and watched him for a while. She rested her hand on top of his and smoothed his hair away from his forehead.

His eyes fluttered open. He watched her as she paused in shock.

She jerked her hands away and took a step back. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said softly. "Do you think you could help me get to the bathroom?"

"Sure."

With great effort, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat for a moment. Annie wrapped her arm around his waist as he dropped to the floor. He stumbled and she held him steady.

"I've got you." She assured him.

"Thanks." He leaned on her until he was in the wheelchair. She pushed him to the door and he took over. "I got this."

"Okay. Just call if you need anything." She leaned on the door outside. They'd made this trip a few times already today. He had wanted to walk, but the doctor had insisted that the walking had to wait until they knew for sure he was steady on his feet. Until then, he had to use the wheelchair.

There was a thump and then Finnick said a string of curses. "Annie?" He called uncertainly. "I need some help."

She hurried through the door to find Finnick sprawled on the floor. She kneeled down beside him. "Are you okay?"

"I think so. Just didn't quite make it back to the chair."

Using all her strength, Annie hefted Finnick off the floor and back into the wheelchair.

He heaved a sigh. "I remember being stronger than this."

"You were. And you will be again. You just have to work on it. Slowly." She pushed him back toward his bed.

"I see your face." He looked down at his hands. "Just flashes, but I see you. Smiling at me. Laughing with me. Crying with me." He shook his head. "I don't remember any of the circumstances."

She nodded. "Ready to get back to bed?"

"Not yet. Why don't you sit down?"

She hesitated a moment and then did.

"Tell me something about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about the cave. Why is it so important?"

She smiled and placed a tentative hand on top of his. "We used to go there to get away from prying eyes. It's a couple miles east down the beach from where we used to swim. You go through the woods a ways and you get to this rock face. You have to climb up. But if you don't know it's there, you can't see it."

He patted her hand. "What did we do there?"

Her smile turned shy. "Mostly we made love. But sometimes we'd just stay in there as long as possible. Talking. Laughing. Being in love on our terms."

He looked into her face. He wiped at a tear that made a trail down her cheek. "I'm trying really hard."

"I know." She stood. "You need to get back to bed."

He nodded and let her help him. She patted the blanket around him. "Do you know what it is yet?" He asked softly.

"Hm?"

"The baby. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Too soon to know."

He watched as she sat back down.

"What would you like?" She asked.

"I just hope you have a healthy baby with all its fingers and toes."

She smiled. "Me too."

"I think it would be cool to have a son, though."

"Yeah. Would you like to discuss names or something?"

He shook his head. "Not until you know what it is."

She placed her hand on her stomach and went silent.

"Annie?"

She said nothing, her eyes shut tight.

"You're okay." He said softly, reaching out a hand to her.

After a few more tense moments she looked up. She stared at his hand for a second before slipping her hand into his.

"You back?"

"For now." She squeezed his hand.

They watched each other for a long time. A million things flashed in her eyes. Finnick tried to grasp at them, but they were elusive. He just saw her face. He tugged on her arm. "Come here."

"What?"

"I want to try something."

She got up and stood by the bed.

"Lie down with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She kicked off her shoes and sat down on the edge as Finnick moved over. She reclined beside him. They lay awkwardly for a few moments. Annie slipped her hand into his and rolled toward him slightly. He squeezed her hand. Their faces were just inches apart. She could feel his breath warm on her face.

He lifted his other hand and gently placed it on the side of her face. "We'll be okay, Annie."

"I sure hope so." She breathed.

"I'll need your help."

"And I'll give you everything I can."

"Good." He shifted more to his side and moved his arm around her back.

She rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes. She took several shaky breaths.

"I'm here, Annie."

"Part of you is, at least."

"All of me. It's all here. Somewhere. I just have to find it. I promise you I'm going to work my ass off to find the memories."

Her eyes fluttered open and she scrutinized him. "You've made a lot of promises to me over the years."

"Did I keep them?"

"You did when you could."

He kissed her forehead. "Well, I'll try to keep this one." He rested his forehead against hers once more. "Let's get some sleep." He put a hand on her stomach. "This one needs you to rest. You've probably been stressing over me a long time."

She placed her hand on top of his. "I have been. But the baby is fine. They've checked him a few times."

"Good." He sighed. "I bet you're really great."

"What do you mean?"

He grinned. "In bed. I bet you're amazing."

She blushed. "You seemed to think so before."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "We'll wait a while before you remind me, okay?"

She laughed. "I think that's a great idea. And I don't want it to be in the hospital when a nurse could walk in any moment." She closed her eyes and draped an arm over his waist. "I love you, Finnick."

He said nothing, but held her tighter.


	3. Chapter 3

Annie woke up to Finnick humming softly and playing with a bit of her hair. She looked at him and smiled. "Good morning."

He smiled back. "Good morning."

"You remembered that song?" She asked hopefully.

He looked ashamed. "Not really. It just came to me."

Her face fell. She pressed her eyes into his shoulder a moment and then sat up slowly and stretched.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, placing a tentative hand on her back.

"Better than I've slept in a long time." She froze. "Excuse me." She slipped off the bed and hurried into the bathroom where she released the contents of her stomach.

"Annie?" He called, his voice full of concern.

"Just a bit of morning sickness." She called back before she retched again.

Finnick pushed himself up. "Do you need anything?"

She walked out wiping her face. "I just need to get something to eat." She put her hand on her stomach. "He likes to remind me."

"Go get something. I'm okay here."

"Are you sure?"

"You need to take care of the baby and yourself. I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded and reluctantly left.

Finnick stared up at the ceiling for a while. A nurse came in and checked his vitals. She helped him into the wheelchair and into the bathroom. He accepted her help from the chair to the toilet and back. He hadn't wanted to inconvenience Annie, but this was this woman's job.

She set him up in front of a window that looked out over a tiny park. As much of a park that existed in the Capitol. There was a small patch of grass with a tiny tree in the center and a circle of benches around the edge. He sighed at the depressing sight. The rest was marble and concrete.

A breakfast tray was brought for him not long after and he ate in his wheelchair.

Annie returned in a clean outfit and looking much better. "Hi. You're in the chair."

He nodded. "Yep. You changed."

"They gave me an apartment nearby, I just don't stay there."

"With a bed that's not made for one sick person?"

She gave a bright, happy laugh and sat down in her chair. "Yes. But I wouldn't be able to sleep there. It would feel too big."

He watched her for a while and then he went back to his food. "You're different."

"I took my medication. It gets me a little hyper for a while. I'll try to contain it. It goes away after about an hour." She clamped her mouth shut with an embarrassed smile.

He smiled at her. "Are you often this adorable?"

She giggled. "I don't think so."

"Well, I'll look forward to finding out."

Her face dropped coyly. "And I look forward to finding out with you."

"Did you eat?" He asked gently.

"Yes. You need to stop worrying."

"Why? You sat beside my bed for two months worrying about me. You're worrying about me now. Let me worry a bit about you and the baby in return."

"The baby and I are fine."

"Good." He went back to his food. "Did my humming upset you?"

"You used to sing it all the time. To me. I was hoping it was a memory of me coming back."

He swallowed and shook his head. "Sorry. It just popped in my head when I was playing with your hair. I don't know where it came from. I don't even know the words, just the tune."

She smiled and started singing, "It was a Friday morn when we set sail/And we were not far from the land/When our captain, he spied a fishy mermaid/With a comb and a glass in her hand." She went in through the song and he watched her in awe.

When she was done, he put down his fork. "Well that's thoroughly depressing. I sang that to you all the time?"

"It was your father's favorite." She said simply.

A nurse came in and took his breakfast tray away.

"It's so morbid."

"A lot of them are." She admitted with a shrug. "You always did the voices. I'm not so good at it."

"You'll have to remind me."

Dr. Michelson walked in just then. He looked at the pair with a bright smile spreading across his face. "How are things?"

"I'm starting to remember small things. But a lot of it is still blank."

"Well, we have some things we can do about that. And I'm sure Annie's helped jog your memory."

"She's trying." He said, smiling kindly at his wife.

"Keep trying." He encouraged the woman. "You never know what will get the memories flowing." He walked toward Finnick and did yet another examination. "Any discomfort?"

"Just uncomfortable with having everyone help me." He said snidely.

"Well, it won't be forever. Luckily, from what I can see, you've suffered no lasting damage to any of your bones or muscles or nerves. Annie must have been vigilant with those range-of-motion exercises. A nurse will bring you to the physical therapist soon to assess you for himself and then he'll set up more exercises for you. You'll be starting out here until I think you're fit for release. And then later he will give you some to do on your own and for Annie to help with." He leaned close. "And let your wife help until you are told you can go it completely alone."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't try to push too hard, either. You'll recover. It just takes time." He patted Finnick's shoulder, made a note on his chart and then walked out of the room.

He looked sideways at Annie. "If they let you, will you stay?"

She smiled. "I was hoping you would ask that. Yes."

"Good."

A nurse came through the door. "Okay, Mr. Odair, let's get you down to your physical therapy."

Finnick nodded. He waved his hands. "Onward."

"May I?" Annie asked the nurse as she stepped toward the chair.

"Sure." She smiled. "Follow me."

Annie took control of the handles of the chair. She silently followed.

Finnick looked up at her and smiled nervously. "You think I can do this?"

"You can do everything, Finnick. You used to, anyway."

He looked forward again. He asked softly, "Do I write poetry?"

She hesitated. "You did."

"For you?"

"Yes. Once. But a lot of other people assumed it was for them."

"Oh." He went silent for the rest of the trip.

They stepped into a large room with mats and tables. There were various machines scattered around. Finnick had a feeling this would be a place he'd spend a lot of time.

A tall man walked over. His skin was so dark, that his eyes stood out. He smiled, revealing teeth that were slightly crooked. He held out his hand. "Hello, I'm Clayton Lee. I'll be your physical therapist."

Finnick shook his hand. "Finnick Odair. This is my wife Annie." He leaned close and whispered, "Or so she says."

Annie laughed musically and combed her fingers through his hair.

Clayton laughed. "I heard you were a joker. Come along. We'll do an assessment and I'll work up a plan from there."

Annie stood off to the side and watched as Clayton poked and prodded her husband. Finnick gritted his teeth. She could tell he needed to stop, but she knew he wouldn't say anything. It was in his nature to push himself too hard.

After a while, Clayton stepped back and made a few notes on Finnick's chart. "Okay. I showed your wife some things to do with you while you were in your coma to help keep you limber and it looks like she followed my instructions perfectly. You're at a good place. We'll start slow, work on getting you back in shape. Hopefully we'll have you walking on your own soon. Get you out of that wheelchair."

"Great! When can we start?" He asked eagerly.

The other man laughed. "We'll start tomorrow. I pushed you to your limits today. And I need to type up the official plan of recovery. I know that you're not ready. You have to trust me if we are to make this work."

He nodded and heaved a sigh. "Okay. I'll try."

"I'll keep you in line." Annie said softly as she brought the wheelchair over.

He smiled. "I bet you will."

They helped him into the chair. Clayton walked them to the door and then turned to return to his office.

"You want some fresh air?" Annie asked as they walked down the hall.

"That would be nice." He said softly.

She pushed him out the front door and around the side of the building to the small patch of grass he'd seen out his window. She pushed the brakes down and sat down beside him.

"It's not the beach." He said softly.

"No, definitely not." She sighed.

He reached out and slipped his hand into hers. "Eyes so bright, they might as well be stars."

She looked over. "What?"

"Does that mean something?"

She nodded, tears in her eyes. "It was in the poem you recited in your interview at the Third Quarter Quell."

"For you."

She nodded again.

"It just came to me. I don't remember anything else. I'm sorry."

"You will." She said adamantly.

He watched her critically for a moment and then asked gently, "Will you be okay if I don't?"

She looked off into the distance. "You need to focus on getting better. If you remember, great. If not…"

"What?"

She turned and looked at him steadily. "I'll try to stay around for you. But I can't make any promises."

"Stay around how?"

She pointed to her head. "Here. You don't know how hard I'm working now. I'm exhausted. It would just be so great if you could remember something about our life together."

He looked away, unable to stand the intensity in her eyes. "Everything's blank. I just see your face. But it has no meaning." He removed his hand from hers and covered his face. "I don't even know if I love you."

"You can't say that to me." She said softly. "I sat by your side for two months waiting for you to wake up."

"I'm sorry." He said in a hoarse whisper.

She said nothing.

"It'll be okay, Ann." He reached over and took her hand again.

She whipped her head toward him. "What did you just call me?"

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you just said something very right." He wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him hard on the mouth.

He let her, but he didn't participate.

She swallowed and pulled away. "You're the only one that ever called me Ann."

"So there has to be something there." He put his hand on her stomach. "This baby is my motivation. I want to be better by the time it gets here."

"I'll help you as best I can." She kissed his cheek. She rested her head against his. "I love you. I love you so much. And I know that right now you aren't so sure about yourself, but I promise you, I will stick by your side through all of this. That's what I promised in our wedding vows and I'm going to keep them."

Finnick had to swallow hard past the lump in his throat. Part of him wanted to pull her across his lap and kiss her until they couldn't breathe. But a bigger part thought better of it. It was all still so blank. And he didn't want to give her any false hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Peeta looked on nervously. As soon as they were settled, he walked over. "Here." He handed over a small, flat box.

"What's this?" Finnick asked.

"Annie asked me to get a recording of your wedding." He explained.

Annie gave Peeta a grateful smile. "Thank you." She looked to her husband. "I hoped that maybe it would trigger something."

"It's worth a try." Finnick reached up and slipped his hand into Annie's.

She looked down and rubbed her thumb over his knuckles.

"I'll, uh, be in my apartment. If you need anything." Peeta said awkwardly as he backed out of the room.

"Thank you, Peeta." Finnick said from the couch.

"Any time, man. You saved Katniss. I'll help save you." He left, closing the door behind him.

Annie sat down beside her husband. "So what would you like to do? "

"I'd kind of like to watch this." He held up the box.

She smiled and took it from him.

He watched her appreciatively as she set up the television and the video. He had noticed her figure before, but over the last few days, she seemed to fill out more in a few places, especially around the middle. The baby was growing.

She moved to sit beside him. The screen came to life, taking over his attention. The camera panned around the room filled with guests waiting patiently. It held on Finnick standing anxiously at the front of the room.

On the couch, he slipped his hand into Annie's once more. He shook his head and continued to watch. Annie appeared on the screen. "Beautiful." He breathed.

She squeezed his hand and moved a little closer. "I borrowed that dress from Katniss."

"It's stunning." He said without taking his eyes off the television.

She watched him as he watched the wedding. She could tell it wasn't doing anything.

When it was over, he continued to stare at the television.

"Finnick, talk to me." Annie said softly.

"I still don't remember." He whispered.

"Nothing?"

He shook his head and wipe angrily at a tear falling down his cheek. "I don't think I can do this again, Annie. Please don't make me."

She put her hands on the side of his face and turned him to face her. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here."

"But I don't even know who you are." He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on hers. "These last few days, a lot of stuff came back. Haymitch and Johanna and all we did. Snow. Some of the conversations I had with him. But it's still blank with you." A sob escaped him. "I'm so sorry."

She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Just take a few deep breaths."

He did, slowly.

"You're okay. You're alive. I know you don't remember me, but you remember other things every day. You know my face." She put her hand over his heart. "And you have to know here that you love me."

"I do."

"So relax. Keep breathing. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"And if I don't remember?" he asked plaintively.

"We'll make new memories."

He put his hand on her stomach. "With this one?"

"Yes."

He pulled back and looked at her. He pushed a bit of hair behind her ear. "I want to remember everything."

"I know you do. But we can't force it. I'll tell you more stories. We'll watch more videos. It will come back."

"I don't want you to get your hopes up, Annie." He rubbed his thumb on her stomach. "And it was too stressful watching that. I don't want to do that again for a while."

She smoothed her hands down his back. "I don't know about you, but I'm kind of hungry."

"Yeah." He put his hands on the side of her face. "Can I try something?"

"Sure." She said breathlessly.

Finnick leaned close. He looked into Annie's eyes. "Let's start those memories." He closed the space between them and covered her mouth with his. He slipped his fingers into her hair and gently pried her mouth open.

She let him. She grabbed the front of his shirt in both her hands and slipped her tongue out to slide along his. The kiss was everything she had missed in all the months they had been apart.

He clutched her face close and murmured her name against her lips and kissed her softly once more before pulling away.

She sighed and rested her forehead against his.

"That was very familiar." He said, pressing another kiss to her lips.

She gave a light laugh. "You don't know how happy that makes me."

"I can kind of guess." He moved his hands down her back.

She brushed her lips across his and then stood. "Let's see what I have around here to eat." She walked into the kitchen to rummage in the cabinets. "I don't have much here. Should go shopping."

"Doesn't someone do that for you?" He teased.

She laughed. "Yeah, sometimes. Oh, hey, Peeta brought bread."

Finnick pushed himself up off the couch and made his way into the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Annie asked, rushing over to him.

"Practicing." He leaned against the counter. "What can I do to help?"

She sighed and handed him the loaf of bread. "Slice that. I've got some eggs in here. Bacon in the freezer." She took some things out as he went to work. "We'll be eating in no time."

 

 

Finnick laughed so hard he grabbed onto his side.

"I don't even know why I did it, but I couldn't help myself. I hated that old bat." Annie said, still laughing.

"That's the best thing I've heard in a long time." He covered her hand with his.

"Yeah."

He kissed her knuckles. "Thank you for telling me something that doesn't involve me."

She shrugged. "I could see it was doing a little more harm than good."

He rubbed her hand and looked into her eyes for several long minutes. He said softly, "I love you, Annie."

She smiled, a tear slipped down her cheek. "I love you, too."

He wiped away the moisture from her cheek and then brushed a kiss across her lips.

"How do you feel?"

"A little weak still." He admitted reluctantly.

"So let's get you back on the couch, I'll wash up, then I'll help you get to bed."

"I can get to bed on my own." He mumbled.

She stood and started stacking dishes. "I know you can, honey, but I worry."

Finnick pulled her onto his lap. "Hey, stop worrying about me. I'm getting better every day."

"I know." She trailed her fingers over his cheek. "You're starting to come back to me. You promised me that so many years ago. That you always would. And here you are."

"It hurts me so bad that I can't come up with one good memory of us."

Annie sighed and rested her forehead against his. "Don't think about it."

"But I want to remember what it's like to hold you at night."

She got up and helped him to his feet. "You don't have to try to remember. We're in our apartment. We have a bed to share. And if you're up for it, I am."

He smiled and pressed his lips to hers for a moment. "I am. What about the dishes?"

"They can wait." She wrapped an arm around his waist and they slowly made their way to the bedroom.

Finnick sat down on the bed and watched as Annie changed out of her jeans into a nightgown. He stood again with Annie's help and changed into a pair of old sweat pants.

"How do I do this?" He asked uncertainly as they climbed into bed together.

She lay down on her side and pulled him to her. She wrapped her arm around his waist and threaded the fingers of her other hand into his beneath the pillow. She pressed her knee between his and rested her forehead against his.

Finnick tentatively put his arm around Annie and gently scratched her back. "This is nice. It feels familiar, too."

"Good. Because this is only one of the ways we used to sleep."

He chuckled. "Well, I guess you can show me another way tomorrow."

"I will."

He yawned and closed his eyes.

"You can sleep." She rubbed his back. "I'm here."

"How much here?"

"Well, it's harder when I'm down. You know, nothing to do really."

"Hm." His breathing was becoming steadier.

"You're here and that helps."

He squeezed her.

"I love you so much." She kissed him. "And I'm sticking with you through everything."

He was now asleep. Annie watched him for a long time. She smoothed her hands over his back. It was a comfort to her. Finnick was here. It was really him. Her lover. Her husband. The father of her child. He was alive.

She closed her eyes and breathed him in. He didn't smell of the salty sea anymore. It had been too long for that. He didn't even smell like the soap he used to bathe. He smelled of more expensive Capitol soap. The stuff they stocked up on in the hospital. He smelled of the Finnick that came back to her after weeks of being here before.

She sniffed and rolled onto her back, tears starting to form in her eyes. Finnick mumbled and stretched out over her. He pressed his face into her neck. The memories were so raw for her. She wished she could talk to him about it. But he wouldn't understand. Not really. Not yet.

She was grateful for Finnick being a heavy sleeper. She cried herself to sleep quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Finnick looked around the living room. It seemed familiar enough. He walked toward the large sliding glass doors. "The sea." He said softly.

"Thanks, Johanna." Annie said over her shoulder as she watched her husband. "Make yourself at home across the street."

"No problem. I'm cooking tonight. Come over about six."

"See ya, Jo." Finnick said. He opened the door and stepped out onto the patio.

Annie followed as he headed toward the beach. They said nothing. He kicked off his shoes and stepped into the water. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

His wife stepped closer and slipped her hand onto his. "Want to go for a swim?"

"You think I remember how?" He asked with a sideways grin.

"I think so. Some things you never forget." She stepped away and shed her outer clothes. She walked into the water.

He watched as she stood in the water up to her thighs. Her stomach was started to round out as the baby grew even more. She was stunning. It hurt him that he still couldn't recall their child's conception, much less any other time he made love to her. A moment later, Finnick followed. He waded in to his waist. As Annie watched, he plunged under and swam out several yards. He broke the surface with a triumphant shout.

She laughed and swam out to meet him. "The body remembers."

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Everything remembers." He relaxed onto his back and slipped his hand into hers. "I remember this."

"With me?" She asked meekly as they floated together.

"Yeah."

She closed her eyes against the late afternoon sun.

"I recognize it. We just need the stars."

"You don't know what your words are doing to me." She whispered.

"Yeah. I don't want to get your hopes up. It's been a month and this is the first memory of you beyond just your face."

"I'll take whatever I can get."

They floated along in silence as the sun dipped lower toward the horizon.

"I want to show you something." Annie said, moving upright.

He rolled to tread water along with her. "That cave you keep talking about?"

"Yeah. But I can't climb up there myself."

"I wouldn't expect you to." He started toward the shore. "It wouldn't be safe for the baby."

"How do you feel?" She picked up their clothes.

"Wobbly. But better than I've felt since I woke up." He placed his hands on her stomach. "How do you feel?"

"Amazing." She pushed herself up on her toes and kissed him. "Are you up for a walk or do you want to go home?"

He looked toward the trees. "Maybe we can save that for tomorrow." He rubbed her stomach and stepped away. "Let's get back."

"Okay."

She held his hand and they walked slowly toward his house.

"So are we going to pick out a name for our baby boy?" He asked softly.

"We can if you want. Do you have any ideas?"

"No, actually." He chuckled. "Do you?"

"Not really." She laughed. "We'll have to figure it out."

"We've got a lot to figure out."

"We do." They stepped into the house. "You take a shower first."

"Why not, um, together?" He asked nervously.

"Are you sure?" she asked anxiously.

"I am." He closed the glass door and headed toward the bathroom. "I'm still not too steady on my feet and I've done a lot of walking today. I'd like it if you were there."

"But we haven't…"

"Not lately. But we have before." He put a hand on her stomach. "Obviously."

She laughed. "Yeah."

"So come take a shower with me." He tugged on her hand.

Annie smiled and followed.

Finnick sat down on the edge of the tub as his wife leaned over and turned on the water.

"How does that feel?" She asked, testing the temperature.

He put his hand under the water with hers and threaded their fingers together. "Feels good." He stood and removed the last of his clothes and gingerly stepped in.

She followed and Finnick pushed her under the spray.

"You look amazing." He said in awe.

She smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms around him. She pressed her eyes into his shoulder.

"Hey, don't go away. I just gave you a compliment." He begged softly.

She tightened her grip on him. "I feel it all pressing in." She whispered desperately.

"I'm here, Ann." He kissed her forehead. "Look at me."

She raised her eyes slowly.

"You're okay. You're safe. You're with me."

"You still don't—"

He silenced her with a kiss. "I know I don't, but I'm trying. I need you to try for me."

She nodded and stepped away and picked up the soap.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I think so."

 

"So, how's things?" Johanna asked as they all sat down together.

"Going well." Finnick said with a grin. "Annie and I took a swim."

"And?"

"And I didn't drown. There are obviously some things you never forget."

"Like sex. Have you tackled that one yet?"

Annie choked on her water. "I don't think that's any of your business, Johanna."

She laughed. "So that's a no?"

"That's a none of your damn business." Annie snapped.

"Chill out, Annie, I was just joking."

"And being too invasive. Like you always are."

"I know you've never liked me." Johanna mumbled.

"Hard to like a person who's always trying to get with the man you love."

"You know I only joke."

"Yeah." Annie picked at her food.

"Hey, so," Finnick said awkwardly, "who knew Johanna knew how to bake fish?"

"Who knew Johanna knew how to do anything but make crude comments and flirt with anything that has a penis?" Annie mumbled.

"I'm an equal opportunity flirt." Johanna pointed out.

Annie got up from the table. "I'm sorry, I've been struggling hard enough to keep this up without having to deal with your shit, Johanna. You're back to being yourself and I don't have to deal with it." She turned and walked out of the house, slamming the door shut.

Finnick watched in silence for a while. "Well, I guess I should go after her." He stood awkwardly.

"Finnick, tell her…Tell her I'm sorry."

"I'll try." He walked out.

He found Annie on the couch sobbing heavily. "Annie."

"I want to be alone, Finnick."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have just come right back to the house."

"Don't try to joke with me right now." She wiped at her face.

"I'm sorry Johanna upset you. And she said to say that on her behalf too."

"I do like her. I haven't always liked her, but she helped me get through when we were imprisoned and then when we thought you were dead. And when you were in your coma, she was there with me through the whole thing." She sniffed. "I think it's just hormones."

He sat down beside her and draped an arm over her shoulders. "Maybe." He put his hand on her stomach. "She is a little crass. And she flirts far too much. She's not comfortable with many people; it's her defense mechanism. And I'm really sorry it all upset you." He kissed her.

She stood. "Come with me somewhere."

"Where?"

She pulled on his hand. "You're much steadier on your feet. I want to show you the cave."

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her stomach. "Are you sure? I don't really want to go up there until we can go together."

"You don't have to go up. I just need to show you."

"Okay." He kissed her stomach once more and then stood, pressing a kiss to her lips. He rested his forehead against hers. "Let's breathe a second."

Annie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm okay."

"Me too." He brushed a kiss across her lips. "Let's go for that lovely moonlight walk."

She slipped her hand into his and kicked off her shoes. They made their way slowly out to the beach. They dug their toes into the sand as they walked. Finnick paused and closed his eyes. He turned his face into the salty sea breeze and breathed it in.

"I missed this." He said wistfully.

Annie squeezed his hand and brought it to her lips.

"I wish…"

"I know."

He opened his eyes and looked down at her. "I want to…make love to you. But not yet. It feels wrong when I can't remember our life together."

"That's very noble of you." She whispered.

"You want to, though?"

"Not if it doesn't feel right to you."

He took her hand once more and walked further down the beach. "I never slept with Johanna."

"I know."

"Tell me about our first time."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"I don't know if it's ever coming back. So just tell me."

"You snuck into my house. My dad was passed out on the couch. I was in the shower. You got in with me." She smiled. "I don't want to give you the details right now. I want you to try to remember on your own. But it was the best day of my life."

"It was the best day of mine, too."

She hesitated. "Do you remember?"

"I'm getting a little bit of a feeling." He squeezed her hand. "Still, it's not the right time."

"I understand."

They stepped into the tree line and it grew darker. Finnick gripped Annie's hand as he followed her. After a few feet he switched places with her and led the rest of the way. It made Annie's heart leap.

He stopped when they moved out of the trees and looked up. "I think I know this." He let go of her hand and walked up to the rock face. He reached up and found a handhold easily. He climbed up a few feet and then stopped. "Maybe this wasn't the best idea."

"Are you okay?" She called, putting a staying hand on his ankle.

"Yeah. I think I can make it down, just give me a minute and step back."

She did and watched as he slowly stepped down. When he was only a foot from the ground, he jumped. He stumbled and Annie reached out to steady him.

He looked down at her and smiled reassuringly. "It's kind of late."

"It is."

"Let's go home."

"Okay." She slipped her hand into his once more.

Finnick led the way. Once they were back in Finnick's house, Annie curled onto the couch and picked up her book she'd placed there earlier. "I think I want to read for a while."

"Okay." He watched her a moment and then leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I'm going to bed.

"I'll be in after a while."

He headed toward the back of the house, but turned. "Did I do something wrong?"

She put her book down. "No, of course not."

"I just want to make sure."

"I need some time alone."

"Sure." He smiled. "Just don't take forever. Holding you while I sleep is the best part of my day."

Annie looked down at the book open in her lap and then back up to him. Her eyes shimmered with tears. "The best part of mine, too." She closed the book and stood. "Time alone can wait." She walked over and slipped her hand into Finnick's. "Let's curl up together."


	6. Chapter 6

Things started getting tense as the weeks passed. Finnick moved around the house and the beach and the town the same way he did before the Quell. But he was still unable to recall even the simplest things having to do with Annie.

"Are you blocking something?" She asked softly one night as they lay in bed together.

It was late and neither was sleeping. Annie hadn't slept a full night in a long time. This was the time when the baby moved the most. And she knew Finnick tried not to sleep long because he always had nightmares.

"What do you mean?" He stared at the ceiling, refusing to look her way.

"You still don't remember me." She whispered.

"I remember this morning you told me you like your eggs scrambled." He attempted a light tone, but failed.

She let out an exasperated breath. "But you were supposed to already now that."

"Well, I didn't."

"Do you know my favorite drink?"

"You told me that one."

"I told you years ago."

"Probably, but it's not years ago that I remember. It was a few days ago. You like mango juice."

She sat up. "It was years ago and I prefer apple."

He watched her skeptically. "Then why did you tell me mango yesterday?"

"I was hoping it would jog your memory." She put her face in her hands.

"Annie, you can't do that." He accused. "I don't have real memories right now. You don't help by telling me the wrong thing."

"I was trying something new." She got up and walked out of the room. Or rather, waddled. She was getting quite big. It didn't help her annoyance with her husband when she couldn't even get around normally anymore. If the baby would hurry up and get here…

She filled a small pan with milk and started heating it on the stove, dashing cinnamon into it.

"I don't think you get how hard this is for me too." Finnick said softly from the doorway.

"Hard for you?" Annie sniffed and leaned on her hands on the counter.

"Yes, Ann, hard for me." He stepped closer. "I hate that all I have of you from the time you were a little girl to the time I woke up is only one or two small things. Maybe I'm just trying too hard, I don't know. But I want to remember so bad."

She stirred the milk. "I'm sorry I told you the wrong thing."

"So you prefer apple juice and you like your eggs scrabbled. I now that you've wanted to be a mother for a long time, but hated that I was always away. You knew even if I could have a baby with you before, it wouldn't be right to raise a kid without a father. Your dad was an alcoholic. You mother died years before you went into the arena. You loved me for years before I even realized I cared for you."

"These are all things I've told you."

"Yes, but they're true, right? Those weren't lies like the mango juice?"

She shook her head and sniffed again. She poured the milk into two mugs and passed one to him.

He took it and rested his hand on her stomach.

"You do that a lot." She put her hand on top of his and sipped her milk.

"He helps me keep going. Like you." He pressed a kiss to her lips. "I'm not giving up. I promise you I'm not."

"Promises, promises." She stepped away and walked to the glass door looking out to the beach.

He groaned and slammed hit cup down on the counter. "I don't know what the fuck you want from me, Annie."

"I don't either." She said softly. She continued to stare out to the sea and drink her warm milk. She could feel the tug of madness and she worked hard to keep it away. It was all getting to be too much.

Finnick sniffed, bringing Annie out of her struggle. She turned and saw him holding onto the counter, his whole body shook with heavy sobs. She watched him for a moment before she walked over slowly. She reached out to touch his arm and he batted her hand away.

She watched him. Her heart ached to hold him and she tried again, but he took a quick step away. Tears stung her eyes. "Let me help."

"You can't." He walked around her and out the sliding door. He stood on the patio for a moment and then continued on to the beach.

Annie watched him. She knew it would be best not to follow. He stood in the surf for a long time. After a while, he turned and headed toward the tree line down the beach. He was going to the cave. She really couldn't follow now. There was no way she could climb the rock face nearly eight months pregnant.

She turned and headed back toward the bedroom. She curled up as best she could and tried to go to sleep. But she couldn't. She tossed and turned, waiting for Finnick's return. But he didn't.

As the sun started peeking over the horizon, Annie gave up and got out of bed. She puttered around the kitchen for a while, trying to decide if she wanted to make breakfast or not. She wasn't hungry. She knew she should eat, but she didn't feel like it.

She walked toward the sliding door and looked out toward the beach. She saw Finnick making his way toward the house. He pushed the door open and watched her for a moment. Then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly again and again. He rested his head on her shoulder and rubbed her bulbous stomach.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's fine. I should apologize, too."

"No, you shouldn't."

She took his face in her hands and looked him in the eye. "Stop trying to cover for me. You always take it all on yourself. You're not the only one in this. I know you're doing your best to remember our life together. I remember every detail. But all I had was you. I had nothing else. You had another life to live. You had so many secrets to keep."

"Ann," he whispered, "I hated the secrets. And I know I hated keeping you a secret."

"You know?"

He kissed her again. "I went to the cave. A little more came back. Not a lot, mostly just feelings. Emotions. My guilt. Guilt that I couldn't be with you the way you deserved. And I want that. We can have that now."

She pulled him in for another kiss. "I love you, Finnick."

"I know. I love you, too. Ann, I love you more and more every day." He rubbed his hand on her stomach some more. "I love him too."

"Me too."

He sighed. "I still don't remember making love to you."

"I know you don't."

"Maybe we could try something new." He cupped her cheeks and kissed her deeply.

"Are you sure?" She asked, knowing this was something she'd wanted from the moment he'd awakened all those months ago.

"We're married, right? This is our baby? We made him together?"

"Yes. All those things are true."

The corner of his mouth tilted up slightly. "So obviously we have before."

"But you said you wanted to wait until you remembered." She slipped her hands under his shirt anyway.

"And if I never remember? Can you wait forever?"

She pushed herself up on her toes. "I'm so hugely pregnant."

"We can work around that. We'll figure it out." He took her hand and pulled her toward the back of the house.

Annie lifted his shirt off over his head. He leaned in and kissed her softly as he slipped his hands under her shirt. They undressed each other slowly and climbed into the bed together. Finnick watched her for a long time, moving his hand over her stomach and feeling the baby move under his touch.

"Does he do this a lot?" He asked.

"Move? Yes. He's pretty active lately."

"Do you think he'll be a good swimmer?"

"I think so."

"Do you think he'll look more like you or me?"

She smiled and smoothed her hand up his arm. "I hope for a prefect mixture of the both of us."

"What do you think of the name Brendan?" He asked softly, leaning in and kissing her shoulder.

"Brendan? I don't know." She tangled her fingers in his hair.

He trailed kisses over her chest and shoulders. "Do you have anything else in mind?"

She chuckled softly, "Not talking about our son's name."

"Well, he's moving around in there."

"Yeah. So you don't want to do this? You changed your mind?"

"I want to do what I'm doing right now." He continued to kiss her all over, taking in every inch of her as he moved his mouth lower on her chest.

"I like the sound of that." She crooned, sliding a hand down his back.

"I think..." He looked down at her chest and then up to her face.

"What?" Her face full of apprehension.

"I'm getting a bit of a feeling of something." He smiled and pressed his mouth down in the valley between her breasts. He kissed his way back up slowly, flicking his tongue out to taste her.

Annie's body was humming and she clutched at him. "You remembered." She sighed as his mouth came to rest just under her ear.

"That was okay?" He brought his mouth back to hers.

"That was more than okay." She sighed. "So what part of that did you remember?" She asked gently.

Finnick looked into her eyes. "That you like it when I kiss you like that from here," he rested the tip of his finger between her breasts and slid it up to where he'd stopped, "to here. Using my tongue, but not too much."

Tears sprang to her eyes. "That's right."

He pressed a kiss to her lips. "Can I do it again?"

She laughed, "Do whatever you want. My body is yours to explore. I want you to remember all of it."

He kissed her mouth again and then went back to his slow exploration of her body with his mouth and his hands. He sat up slightly and looked down at her breasts and took one in each hand.

"They're a little bigger now than they used to be." Annie said softly, combing her fingers through his hair.

"They're perfect. They always have been."

"Are you sure about that?" Her voice shook.

He looked into her face. "I am." He lowered his head and kissed one of the mounds lightly as he gently massaged the other. He closed his mouth over her nipple and swirled his tongue around it.

She tangled her fingers in his hair and let out a soft moan. Tears streamed out of her eyes as he moved over to the next breast and gave it the same treatment. She whispered his name over and over.

He hovered over her stomach and looked down. The baby had stopped moving for the moment. "Where is he?"

"Here." She took his hand and placed it on one side. "Maybe he's asleep."

"Maybe he's just waiting to see what's going to happen next."

She smiled. "I know that's what I'm doing."

"Will it hurt him?" He asked, caressing the spot where their son rested.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

She laughed and wiped at her eyes. "I am."

Finnick kissed her stomach and then made his way back up her body. He kissed her mouth as he leaned over her. "This is a little awkward."

"Are you ready?" Annie's eyes were gentle, but hopeful.

He nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She rolled away and took his hand. She kissed his palm. "Then make love to me."

He kissed her shoulder as he slid inside her. He moved his lips over her shoulders and the back of her neck as they moved together. He mumbled against her skin. "I remember."

Tears stung Annie's eyes again and she let them fall freely. The tension started building. It was a wonderfully familiar sensation. "I missed this." She sighed.

"Me too." He moaned, holding her tighter.

Their bodies were slick with sweat. Finnick moved just a fraction quicker at Annie's urging. She clutched at her husband's hand. They came in the same instant. She rested against the pillow and cried softly for a long time. Finnick kissed her shoulder again.

After she regained her breath, Annie asked, "How much came back?"

"The last time we were together. Was that the night he was conceived?" He rubbed her stomach.

"If I calculated everything right, yes. Or the day or two before." She wiped her eyes and turned her head. "I don't want to push you anymore, but is that it?"

He smiled and kissed her. "I see you, slick with sweat like you are now, moving beneath me and over me. With me. Smiling, crying, your face twisted beautifully in pleasure." He kissed her again.

She lifted her hand into his hair. "I knew it was all still there."

"I love you." He kissed her softly.

"I'll love you until my very last breath, Finnick." She promised.

They slowly drifted off to sleep together, limbs still tangled together. Even the baby was still for the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Things fell into a comfortable rhythm. Every day Finnick would look over the pictures Annie and several others had dug up of him and his family and her and her family and the lives lived through all of Four. At night they made love and Annie promised Finnick that he didn't need to remember anything else. They were finally making more memories, good ones. But he remembered anyway. And each new memory brought him and Annie closer.

"I think this is my favorite of you." Finnick held up a picture and showed his wife.

Annie, lying on the couch with her swollen ankles elevated, leaned over to see the picture her husband was holding up. She made a face and moved back against the cushions. "I'm wearing a Capitol dress."

"I know. But it's the smile. That's one you reserve only for me."

"Who do you think was taking the picture?" She sipped her water. "I feel like a beached whale."

"You're beautiful, Annie." He said absently as he leafed through the pictures.

"'No, baby, not a whale. Never a whale.'" She smiled and threw a pillow at him. "Pay attention to me."

He laughed and looked up. "No, baby, not a whale. Maybe a seal or a manatee."

She laughed. "Yeah, I love you too."

"I know." He kneeled down beside her. "The old fishermen used to think manatees were mermaids. So that one was a compliment." He kissed her. "Do you need anything?"

She shook her head and then thought better of it and pulled him to her for a kiss. "That."

He smiled and brushed his lips across hers. "If kisses were all you ever needed…" He kissed her once more, a little longer this time, and then stood. "What would you like for lunch?"

"I'm not really that hungry."

"Maybe not now, but after I grill up some fish…"

Her face contorted in pain.

"Annie?"

"That was a contraction." She panted as she came out of it.

Finnick watched her awkwardly. "Um…"

"I think I'll be okay. What time is it?" She tried to see the clock on the mantle. "Eleven fifty-three. Okay, we need to keep track of the time. If I have another one soon, we'll need to get to the doctor."

"Are you going to be okay?" He was back at her side.

"Kind of been having them all day, off and on. But they've been so far apart and irregular, I didn't say anything. I didn't want you to freak out."

"Annie." He warned.

"Hey, I know what I'm doing. Do you think I just watched you those two months you were in your coma? I read all the books and pamphlets on pregnancy and birth the hospital had to offer. And I talked to my doctor each visit. I'm fine. I could be in labor for hours. I just didn't want to spend all day at a hospital. I had enough of those."

"What can I do?" He asked helplessly.

"Don't freak out." She said with a smile. "Make yourself some lunch. Look at more pictures. Tell me what you remember."

"Are you sure?"

"I am." She kissed his hand.

Finnick sighed and stood. He started rummaging in the cabinets for something he could throw together. "Are you sure you're not hungry or anything?"

Annie thought about it a moment and then said, "I guess something small. I read that it helps to eat a little."

"Like what?"

"A sandwich would be nice."

He made quick work putting together a plate for each of them. He helped her sit up better and she rested her plate on her stomach.

"The only good thing about having a stomach this big." She said with a grin.

"So how's he doing in there?" Finnick sat at her feet.

"Moving. Kicking and thrashing. He's ready to get out of there."

"Just a little bit longer, Brendan." He patted her stomach.

"What would you say if I told you I'm not sure I like that name?" Annie asked tentatively.

"What name do you suggest?"

"Finnick." She said softly.

"I don't know, Ann." He took a big bite out of his sandwich.

"What about a compromise?"

He chewed thoughtfully and then asked, "What do you suggest?"

"Brendan Finnick. You picked one, I pick the other."

He nodded. "I like it. We never got to the last name conversation."

"He'll have your last name, of course."

"Why can't it be like yours? You just added mine on the end of yours: Cresta Odair. That's what he should be."

"Brendan Finnick Cresta Odair." She smiled. "That's a mouthful."

"Do you like it?"

"I do." She tugged on his hand until he leaned over her and kissed her. She froze, "I think we should call the doctor."

"Another contraction?"

"No, but I think my water broke."

"Oh." He leaned forward and put his plate on the coffee table. He took her plate and set it beside his. He stood and walked toward the phone on the wall in the kitchen. Annie could tell he was trying really hard not to lose control.

She got up and headed toward the back of the house.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" He asked, the phone still pressed to his ear.

"I'm going to change. Hopefully there's no lasting damage to the couch."

"Are you okay?"

She looked pointedly at him. "Fine." She turned and continued into her room, still working hard to keep hold of herself.

Finnick found her a short time later, struggling to get into a pair of pants. "Here, let me help."

She let them drop to the floor. "I should just put on a dress. I'll have to change when I get to the hospital anyway." She stopped and grabbed onto him. "Chill out, Brendan, Mommy's doing the best she can." Her face contorted in pain.

"Okay, hey, relax. Breathe."

"I am breathing!" She snapped.

"And you told me not to freak out."

"I'm the one having the baby. I think I'm entitled." She said when she was finally able to talk again.

Finnick sat her down on the bed and took the pants off. "Take off your shirt." He stepped into the closet and pulled out a simple green dress. He slipped it over her head and then helped her to stand. "Okay, there is a car on its way." He picked up the overnight bag she'd packed a few weeks before and helped her to the front door and her shoes.

A car pulled up to the curb as they walked down the sidewalk. Finnick deposited his wife inside and then slid in beside her. She squeezed his hand nervously.

He put his head against hers. "It's okay, baby. I'm here."

"I know."

"I remember the first time I kissed you."

"You do?"

"On the hovercraft. Right after they pulled you out. You were asking me what happens next. And I told you they would fix you up. I said I hoped they wouldn't change too much. And then I kissed you. It was just a quick one. But it was enough. I was lost to you then, Ann. And I swore there would never be anything I kept from you."

"You told me—"

"That I thought I could fall in love with you. And then you told me you were already in love with me. You had been for a while."

"Do you remember what you told Katniss about me?" She asked softly.

"You crept up on me." He kissed her softly. "I still don't remember everything."

"You remember enough." She tightened her grip on his hand as another contraction started. "How much longer?"

"Another block, ma'am." The driver assured them.

"Hold on, okay?" Finnick begged.

She nodded. "I'm fine."

"You better be." He kissed her just as they pulled up to the door.

A nurse came out with a wheelchair.

"Hey, that looks familiar." Finnick tried to joke.

Annie rolled her eyes and accepted help into the chair. The nurse wheeled her up to the door with Finnick running to catch up.

 

"He's perfect." Finnick crooned as he walked around the room with the baby just minutes after he was born. They had just finished cleaning him and checking him over. "I think he has your nose."

Annie smiled. "I think he has your chin."

"He's got your serious expression." He teased, giving her a stern look.

She laughed. "Maybe you're right. But he won't have that for long. He'll get your sense of humor." She yawned. "I'm exhausted."

"You don't say. You didn't just give birth after ten hours of labor."

"I'm lucky. I think my mother was in labor with me for eighteen hours."

"Goodness." He kissed Brendan's tiny face. "He's beautiful, Annie."

"We did a good job, huh?"

"Well, we did our best. A very handsome guy and the most beautiful girl in all of Panem…if we had an ugly baby, I'd suspect Haymitch usurped me."

She laughed. "No, not Haymitch. I was tempted by Peeta for a while."

He laughed and sat down beside her on the bed. "He's with Katniss."

"Well, then, I guess I'm stuck with you."

"Damn." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. "However will you manage?"

She pulled him in for another kiss and then took the baby. "I need to feed him."

"Yes! The best part!"

She laughed. "Go call everyone."

"It's the middle of the night."

"It's a couple hours later in District 12. And you know none of them sleep." She held the baby to her breast.

He watched in amazement. "I don't want to leave you."

"The phone is just in the hall. You can see us from the nurse's station." She stroked his cheek. "They all said they wanted to know as soon as possible. Call, we're fine."

He kissed them both and walked out of the room.

"Brendan, your father is ridiculous." She said, looking down at the baby. "And extremely loyal. I hope you grow up to be just like him."

He looked up at her as though he understood every word she said. Then his little green eyes slowly closed and he was asleep once more.

Finnick came in a few minutes later. Annie had Brendan in the bed beside her. Finnick stretched out across from her. He placed a protective hand on the baby. "Jo said she'd be on the next train. I told her she can stay in your house. Peeta said he'd let Katniss and Haymitch know. He also said he hopes you recover quickly."

Her eyes drifted closed. "I hope so, too. I feel like I've been run over by a motor boat."

He pressed a kiss to her lips. "You're too beautiful for that to be true, baby." He kissed her again. She was asleep. He looked from Annie to Brendan. "Well, son, welcome to the world. Mommy's a little crazy and Daddy doesn't remember everything from the past, but we sure do love you, baby boy. And we're going to do our best by you." He kissed his son's tiny face and he started crying. He quickly picked him up and tried to sooth him before Annie woke up.

"Brendan." She said, reaching for him.

"I have him." Finnick assured her. "I scratched him with my stubble."

She put her head back down and watched them for a few seconds before she fell asleep once more.

Brendan fell asleep against Finnick's chest, letting out a soft yawn.

"I couldn't love either of you more if I tried." He placed the baby in the small bed beside Annie and then climbed into the bed with her. His wife pulled him close and they drifted off to sleep together.


	8. Chapter 8

"Good, he looks like Annie." Johanna said as she looked down at Brendan in Finnick's arms. "You break too many hearts already, Odair, just by looking at you. Your kid has his mother's subtle beauty. Let's hope he has her disposition, too, or no one would be able to survive."

Annie laughed. "Thank you, Johanna. I guess"

She smiled. "Any time." She tickled the baby's cheek. "You should tell Aunt Jo everything."

"I don't think so. Not if he wants his secrets blabbed to all of Panem." Finnick teased.

Johanna shoved his shoulder. "Shut up." She looked toward Annie. "Can I do anything to help you get ready for the trip home?"

"Well, if Finnick's not going to let go of the baby, I guess you can push me out to the car."

"I can do that." She grabbed the handles and slowly pushed Annie out the door.

Finnick gathered their things and followed.

Near the outer door, Johanna called, "Wheelie!" and pushed down on the back of the chair, popping the front wheels off the ground.

Annie squealed and grabbed onto the handles, laughing hysterically as Johanna ran the last few feet.

"Hey, don't kill my wife." Finnick begged. "I can't breastfeed."

"That's why they make bottles, Odair." Johanna shot at him. She opened the back door of the car and helped Annie inside.

Finnick finally handed Brendan over to Johanna, but only long enough to get inside. She scooted in beside them and the car slowly moved away from the curb.

Brendan started crying and Annie reached for him. "Sh, baby boy. Mommy has you. Mommy's here. So is Daddy. We're not going to let anything bad happen." She kissed his face and he started to calm down.

They pulled up to the house and Johanna and Finnick gathered everything, letting Annie hold Brendan. Finnick flipped on a light and three figures appeared standing in the living room.

"Surprise!" Peeta said, a wide grin on his face.

Katniss and Haymitch looked like they would rather be anywhere else, except when their eyes landed on the baby. They both softened a little.

Annie and Peeta hugged warmly. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked as he stepped back.

"We wanted to come congratulate you and see the new baby before everything got too crazy with the sleepless nights and everything." Peeta explained. "Well, I did. These two took a little convincing."

She looked toward the kitchen and put her nose in the air. "Do I smell cookies?"

"Yes." Just then a timer went off. "And they're done." He walked toward the kitchen. "This batch anyway. I hope you don't mind me using your kitchen."

"It's fine." Finnick grinned. "Come on over, you two. He doesn't bite. Well, not yet."

Katniss took a tentative step forward and bent over the baby Annie still held. "Hi, there. Brendan, right?" She looked up to Annie for confirmation.

She nodded.

"Well, aren't you handsome?" She looked over her shoulder. "Come here, you grumpy old man." She said to Haymitch.

He nodded, his face softer than normal. "Cute kid. Got anything to drink around here?"

Finnick shook his head. "You never change." He walked into the kitchen and rummaged in the cabinets. "Annie, what happened to that liquor?"

"There hasn't been anything in there for years." She said softly. "You threw it all out after…" she trailed off. Finnick could finish that sentence "after my father died."

"Oh, yeah." He shrugged. "Sorry, Haymitch. Water? Milk? Apple juice?"

"I think I'll just sit over here and contemplate my choices." He plopped down on a chair and put his feet up in the coffee table.

Katniss shook her head. "I don't know how you can keep doing that to yourself."

"You get used to it, sweetheart." He grumbled.

Johanna laughed and draped herself over Haymitch's lap. "What have you been doing since I saw you last?"

He grinned and rested a hand on her hip and twirled her hair around his finger. "A whole lotta nothing. You?"

"Oh, just missing good company." She purred and pressed herself close.

Annie cleared her throat loudly. "There is a house across the street if you two want to do that sort of thing. Otherwise, Johanna, please untangle yourself from Haymitch."

She smiled seductively around the room. "You're no fun, Annie."

"I'm all out of fun. It kind of drained out of me with all my energy when I had a baby a couple days ago." She said, taking a seat on the end of the couch farthest from Johanna.

Katniss sat down beside her. "Um, may I hold him?"

"Sure." Annie smiled and handed Brendan to her friend. She watched as Katniss sat rigidly for a moment.

She smiled down at the baby and relaxed. "Hey, kid." She started humming softly.

Annie looked into the kitchen to see Peeta and Finnick had their heads close together, whispering about something.

She called, "Hey, where are those cookies?"

Peeta jumped back and smiled guiltily. He brought in a plate filled with round sugar cookies and offered her the plate. "Congratulations."

She took a cookie off the plate and he put it on the coffee table.

Their friends stayed the rest of the afternoon, but Annie and Brendan both needed a break after a while. They retreated to the bedroom where Annie fed the baby and then put him to rest in the crib in the corner Finnick had put together. She stretched out on the bed and slept for a long time.

She awoke to a silent house except for Brendan crying for her. She picked him up and carried him into the front of the house.

"Close your eyes." Finnick said quickly.

She froze and did as her husband told her. He walked to her and took her shoulders. He guided her several feet and then stopped.

"Now open them." He commanded.

She did and saw the table laid with candles and a few of her favorite foods. "Brendan, look what Daddy did." She said in wonder.

"I wanted to do something special. Peeta helped a little bit."

"Is that what you two were whispering about earlier?"

"Maybe." He chuckled and helped her sit down.

"This looks great."

"Before we dig in, there's something I want to say."

Brendan started to fuss and nuzzled against Annie's chest.

"Hold that thought." She worked to get her shirt unbuttoned.

Finnick reached up and helped. Once their son was calm, his hunger being sated, Finnick sat back and watched. "You're just so beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiled at him. "What were you going to say?"

"Well, the thing is, I still don't remember giant chunks of things. I've watched our wedding a hundred times, but I don't remember actually being there. So, if it's okay with you… I'd like to marry you again. If you'll have me. If you'll help me make a new memory."

"I like the sound of that." She said softly. "I like it very much."

He kissed her hard on the mouth and then bent down and kissed Brendan. "Maybe we should leave out the part where your boob was hanging out during that proposal."

She laughed. "It's not hanging out. Our son is eating."

He kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Now, let's eat. I'm starved." He filled a plate for her and then went to work filling his own.

"When do you want to do it?"

"I don't know. When can you have sex again?"

She gave him a hard look. "You want to plan it around that? Seriously?"

He laughed. "I'm kidding." He brought a forkful of pasta to his mouth. "When do you want to?"

"Seeing as I perfectly remember every minute vividly of the first time, I want this to be something you remember just as vividly. I'll help make the decisions, but I want it to be your day." She lifted Brendan to her shoulder and pulled her shirt closed. "The last time was thrown together in just a few days. It would be nice to slow down. Take our time. Maybe a year, if that's okay?"

Finnick smiled and nodded. "I guess I can wait that long."

"Okay, six months." Annie said quickly. "And not a day over."

He laughed. "What can I say to make it three?"

"I'd marry you again tomorrow." She said adamantly. "We can do three months."

He threw his head back and let out a happy guffaw. "Okay, three months. Are you sure?"

She giggled. "Yes, three months."

"Good." He leaned over and cupped her cheek. He kissed her softly. "I love you." He said against her lips before kissing her again.

She lifted up and hand and tangled her fingers in his hair. "I love you, too."


	9. Epilogue

Finnick smoothed his hand down the front of his shirt on more time. He walked into the hallway and was immediately pushed back into his room.

"You can't see her yet!" Johanna screeched.

He laughed. "We're already married. This is just a formality."

"Even so." She sighed.

"Come on, Jo, let me by." He paused. "I hear Brendan gurgling. He wants me. That's his Daddy gurgle."

"Yeah right."

"Okay, maybe he doesn't have a different gurgle for me, but I want to see him anyway."

"And have him throw up all over you? It would ruin the pictures."

He put his hands on her shoulders. "Johanna, this is my wedding. I've apparently done this before as evidenced by video footage. I know what my wife looks like in a wedding dress. You can't hold me hostage."

"Johanna?" Annie said softly from behind her.

She turned and took in the other woman. She was gorgeous in a dress the same shade of green as her eyes. The baby in her arms wore a crisp white shirt and a little kilt to match his mother's dress.

Finnick reached out and took the infant from his wife's arms. "Hey there, handsome." He crooned, kissing the baby's cheek. "You're dressed just like Daddy today."

"You look handsome yourself." Annie said, reaching up and smoothing her hand down his cheek and over his shoulders. It came to rest on his chest.

"Can you feel my heart beating?" He asked breathlessly.

"I wasn't sure if it was your heart or mine. Perhaps it's both."

"Okay, enough with this." Johanna cut in. "There's a group of people waiting down at the beach for this wedding."

"I guess that means we have to get going." Annie slipped her hand into Finnick's and kissed it as they headed out the door behind Johanna.

A small gathering of close friends that they had made over the years, the ones who had survived the rebellion, were waiting. Finnick and Annie walked together with their son through the small aisle the guests had made. They stopped at the front of the group where an officiate from District Four stood to preside over their wedding.

Johanna, standing beside Finnick, offered to hold Brendan. But Finnick refused. He wanted the baby close as he made this new memory with Annie.

She made all the same promises from the first time they wed: to love him and honor him and cherish him all the days of their lives. She spoke promises to help him make new memories for the rest of their life together as well as continue to help him regain the past.

Finnick spoke the same promises to love and honor and cherish. But he added softly, "You say that I made a lot of promises that I always tried hard to keep. This day, I promise you that I will always remember two great days in our lives: today, with all it stands for, and the day our Brendan was born. You two mean everything to me. And I promise that will always be the case, no matter what we remember down the road."

Tears were streaming down both their cheeks as they completed the ceremony. They shared a soft kiss and then another, their tears blending together. Annie kissed Brendan's small face. He opened his eyes, getting a brighter green by the day, and blinked at her. She kissed him again and then shared yet another kiss with her husband.

"I love you, Ann." Finnick whispered as the group moved off down the beach where a bonfire was being set up.

"And I love you, Finnick. I always have and I always will."

He wrapped his free arm around her waist and pressed his forehead to hers for a long time. They breathed in the salt air as the breeze ruffled their hair and clothes.

Brendan squirmed between them, breaking them apart.

Finnick laughed and lifted him high. "I think we need to go for a quick swim!"

"Are you sure? These clothes—"

"Are just clothes." He took her hand and ran out into the water, laughing his head off.

She giggled and kicked at the water. They were in up to their thighs. She reached down and splashed him.

He splashed back. He cupped some of the water in his hand and trickled it over Brendan's head. He fussed for a moment and then stopped. He opened his eyes wide and watched his father very seriously.

Finnick sat down in the water and put the baby's feet in. He continued to concentrate on the man holding him.

Annie sat down beside them, wrapping an arm around her husband's back. She rested her chin on his shoulder and picked up some water with her other hand. She drizzled it over their baby's head. He turned those serious eyes to her.

"I think he likes it." Finnick said softly.

"I think he's still unsure." Annie tickled Brendan's cheek.

He turned to her. "I think I want to hand this adorable baby of ours off to Peeta and sneak off to the cave for a while."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Do you think we could get away with it?"

"It's our day. I think we can do whatever the hell we want."

She stood and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet. She kissed him lazily, one hand cupping his cheek, the other resting on their baby's back. She broke the kiss and stepped away. "Come and find me." She said seductively, backing away toward the tree line.

"I could find you anywhere, Annie." He said adamantly. He walked in the opposite direction and found Peeta. He whispered conspiratorially to him as he passed the baby over.

His friend clapped him on the shoulder. "Just don't stay gone forever. I didn't decorate that cake for nothing."

Finnick laughed and hurried off toward where Annie had disappeared into the woods.


End file.
